The Best Christmas Gift She Could Ever Wish For
by Soethe
Summary: One christmas 4 years after the war between Aizen, Karin wanders around Karakura, depressed. Now who will help her out of that depression? HitsuKarin Fluff :D R&R!


Yay HitsuKarin Fluff!  
I hope ya enjoy it! and have an early Merry Christmas people!

* * *

Karin wandered aimlessly around Karakura, leaving behind her footprints in the snow.  
All that was in her head was Toshiro Toshiro Toshiro. 

_Where did you go? Toshiro? You just disappeared from my life in an instant. It's been 4 years already.  
Even Ichi-nii returned, well at least he comes back occasionally, but you still haven't made your appearance._

She kicked her football hard. _Oh no!_

She gasped as her football flew out of the netting, she chased after it onto the pavement, just as it was stopped by someone's shoe.

Her eyes widened,

" TOSHIRO??" she looked up.

To her dismay, she found her brother's friend Ishida Uryuu standing in front of her.

"Kurosaki Karin, please, its dangerous. Don't kick your football randomly. You could've been killed if you ran onto the pavement. You wouldn't want to see the despair on Kurosaki's face when that happens do you?"

He pushed his glasses up and tossed the ball to a disappointed Karin.

"And no, I'm not Hitsugaya Toshiro if that is who you're referring to. Sorry."

Just as Ishida was about to walk away, Karin stopped him,

" MATTE!! Ichi-nii's friend!"

"Ishida Uryuu."

"Oh.. hh-hai. Ishida, You know Toshiro?!"

"As a matter of fact, I do. More importantly, how do you know him?"

Karin felt a blush creep onto her cheeks as she replied,

"Ano…uhmm.. it's a long story.. he stopped my football in the first place, like you did."

"Oh, no wonder. Shouldn't you be at home opening your Christmas presents?"

"I guess," she muttered

"Well I must rush. Take care."

"Ah.. yes.. ja ne Ishida."

She continued walking down the lane, towards the football pitch. Passing by the railings where both of them sat to watch the sunset. _What a beautiful sunset…_Karin thought as the cold wind blew her hair back. Only if Toshiro was here to see it.  
She continued her journey down the lane towards the same football pitch where she argued with the middle schoolers, the same football pitch where she played football with Toshiro and the same football pitch where Toshiro rescued her.

_The only Christmas present I could ever wish for, is to see you again, Toshiro. I…. I miss you, I MISS YOU SO MUCH!_ She let out a huge sigh and sat down in the middle of the field her head hung down and hugging her football close to her.

**BZWAP!** Karin's eyes widened the size of saucers. _No!!!_ she screamed mentally _don't let it be!_ She looked up at the sky to see two huge hollows coming straight at her. Karin couldn't move, she just couldn't. Her body was frozen stiff, stuck to the ground. She let out a high pitched scream filled with fear

"TOSHIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
and shut her eyes expecting her death blow.

Much to her surprise, it felt cold. So cold all of a sudden. _Is this death?_ she thought. How cold. She opened her eyes to see Toshiro standing in front of her, the football field frozen by Hyourinmaru.

"You called for me, Karin?"

Karin stared at his turquoise eyes in disbelief. Seconds later her eyes flooded with tears as she flung her arms around Toshiro, screaming her heart out.

"BAKAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU? TOSHIRO? FOUR FRIGGIN' YEARS. WHERE DID YOU GO??!?" she shot him an angry glare through her tears.

Toshiro smirked and hugged her back tightly.

"Baka, either choose to be angry or cry, my lady. I'm sorry I took so long. Blame me all you want."

Karin didn't respond.

"You've grown, you know. Taller too, though I'm taller than you now. And your hair's beautiful when it's long. Did you know that?"

Karin couldn't help but smile a real smile since forever.

"I missed you, Toshiro… Just as the hollow was coming at me, I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you I … I….love you.." She blushed. "Merry Christmas, Toshiro."

Toshiro pulled back and looked at Karin. He smirked, and just as Karin was about to yell at him for smirking, she felt a pair of warm lips crash onto hers. She froze, then smiled and closed her eyes as she kissed Toshiro back, parting her mouth to grant him entrance. After what felt like eternity they broke apart.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas Karin, and I love you too."

Now it was Karin's turn to smirk.

"NOW, AS YOUR PUNISHMENT TOSHIRO,"

_oh no,_ Toshiro thought, _what now.  
_  
"Succeed in taking the football from me, and you're forgiven."

His lips curved into a rare smile. _This will be fun._ Then he took off, running after her.

To Karin, this was the best Christmas gift she could ever ever wish for.

* * *

Yayy. Happy Ending.

matte: wait!  
ano: uhm  
ja ne: seeya  
baka: stupid

Thanks for reading! ;D I hope you enjoyed it. It's my second fic ever, so it would be nice if you reviewed. or commented.

Waya.


End file.
